Love This Way
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: É uma song fic, e...é meio SM.Eu achei que essa música iria ficar legal, e pra quem não conhece e quer conhecer o nome da música é Love This Way e quem canta é um conjunto chamado Eden's Crush.Reviews!Please!


**"I wanna run into someones arms(Eu quero correr nos braços de alguém) **

**Lie on a bed of roses(Deitar em uma cama de rosas)**

** I wanna feel just like juliet(Eu quero me sentir igual a Julieta) **

**I wanna fall in love(Eu quero me apaixonar) **

**I've got a feeling(Eu tenho um sentimento)"**  
  
Era noite e todos estavam no vilarejo, ia ter uma festa lá, e todos iam participar.Sango estava sentada na borda do poço ao lado de Kagome e as duas olhavam para a lua cheia enquanto esperavam seus amigos para irem para a festa.Kagome e Inuyasha já haviam se declarado seus sentimentos um para o outro, mas nunca demonstravam isso na frente dos outros, Sango estava feliz por eles e começava a pensar quando ela faria o mesmo, gostava de Miroku já favia algum tempo, mas não tinha coragem de como dizer isso, mas ela sabia que não podia esconder isso para sempre e um dia, teria de contar:

-E então Sango, já falou o que sente pro Miroku?-disse Kagome.

-...não-disse ela olhando para a lua.

-Pensando em como fazer isso?-disse Kagome.

-É...mas ainda não cheguei em conclusão nenhuma...-disse ela-É mais difícil do que eu pensava. -Sei como é...é difícil mesmo, nunca sabemos se a pessoa vai dizer algo bom ou ruim em resposta.

-É...o que você disse para o Inuyasha, Kagome?

-Eu...bem...eu levei ele para um canto e disse o que eu sentia...só isso...- disse Kagome meio vermelha.

-Ah Kagome, não deve ter sido só isso...-disse Sango.

-Na verdade...eu pensei muito antes de falar, e cheguei a conclusão de que, embora eu fique triste em saber que aquela pessoa não me ame como eu a amo, vai ser bom falar o que eu sinto, para não ficar com peso na consiência de nunca ter dito isso e pra nunca ficar sabendo se aquela pessoa me amava também, e pelo menos...ela vai saber em quem confiar...enquanto a pessoa confiasse em você e te considerasse amiga, não haveria motivo para ficar triste por que ela não correspondeu seu amor...por isso é bom dizer o que sente, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer depois né?

-É...-Sango começou a pensar no que Kagome disse.

-Olha são eles!-disse Kagome.

Inuyasha, Miroku e Shippou chegaram:

-Demoramos?-disse Inuyasha.

-Nem um pouco, nós ficamos conversando e nem vimos o tempo passar!-disse Kagome.

-Que bom-disse Inuyasha pegando Kagome pela mão e a beijando no rosto-Vamos então!

-Vamos!-disse Kagome, e todos se dirigiram para a festa.

Durante todo o tempo, Sango pensava no que Kagome dissera a ela, "enquanto a pessoa confiasse em você e te considerasse amiga, não haveria motivo para ficar triste por que ela não correspondeu seu amor".E isso a incentivou para tomar uma importante decisão.

-Miroku...-disse ela. -O que foi Sango?-disse ele.

-Eu preciso falar com você...em particular...-Sango ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

-Han...claro...-disse ele.  
  
**"Everybody wants someone to love(Todo mundo quer alguém para amar) **

**Somebody they can trust(Alguém para poder confiar) **

**Somebody they can touch(Alguém para poder tocar) **

**Everybody wants to give their heart away(Todo mundo quer dar seus corações afastados)"**  
  
Eles foram até uma clareira, um pouco afastado do vilarejo:

-Bem Sango-disse Miroku-O que você quer falar?

-Han...bem...-ela começou a ficar vermelha-Eu...queria dizer que...eu pensei muito antes de falar...eu não sei a sua resposta...mas eu queria dizer que...eu...eu...eu te amo!

Miroku olhou assustado para Sango, gostava muito dela e não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo por ele, mas agora ele sabia, e isso deu coragem a ele para responder, quase em um sussurro.

-Eu....também...

Eles se olharam assustados por um longo e interminavel tempo até que foram se aproximando...lentamente...até que acabaram juntos, num longo e apaixonado beijo.  
  
**"Everybody needs a little tenderness(Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de ternura) **

**To feel understood(De se sentir compreendido)**

** To feel passionate(De se sentir apaixonado) **

**Everybody wants to be in love this way(Todo mundo quer estar apaixonado deste modo)"  
**  
-Inuyasha, você viu a Sango e o Miroku?-disse Kagome.

-Eu acho que eles foram lá pra clareira...não muito longe daqui...-disse Inuyasha.

-Sozinhos?

-É... -E por que você não me disse??-Kagome sai correndo até a clareira carregando um Inuyasha confuso. Inuyasha e Kagome chegaram na clareira no extao momento em que eles(Sango e Miroku) se separaram por falta de ar e se sentaram no chão, olhando para cima:

-Eu estava com medo de falar oq eu eu sentia antes...pois eu não sabia o que vovcê responderia-disse Sango.

-É...eu também pensava a mesma coisa...-disse Miroku.

-Mas sabe...depois do que a Kagome me disse hoje, eu tomei muita coragem para dizer, porque aquilo me incentivou...

-E o que ela te disse?

-Ela disse assim: "Embora eu fique triste em saber que aquela pessoa não me ame como eu a amo, vai ser bom falar o que eu sinto, para não ficar com peso na consiência de nunca ter dito isso e pra nunca ficar sabendo se aquela pessoa me amava também, e pelo menos...ela vai saber em quem confiar...enquanto a pessoa confiasse em você e te considerasse amiga, não haveria motivo para ficar triste por que ela não correspondeu seu amor...por isso é bom dizer o que sente, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer depois né?"  
  
**"I wanna be somebody's baby(Eu quero ser o bebê de alguém)**

** I want to cry and still feel beautiful(Eu quero chorar e ainda achar bonito) **

**Maybe I really just wanna be myself(Talvez eu realmente queira ser eu mesma)**

** I'm not the only one(Eu não sou única) **

**I got a feeling(Eu tenho um sentimanto)"**  
  
Inuyasha, que estava atrás de um arbusto com Kagome, olhou para ela:

-Você disse isso para a Sango?-disse Inuyasha.

-Ah Inuyasha, foi a primeira cosa que veio na minha cabeça, e eu não podia esquecer de algo tão lindo que você disse né?-disse Kagome sorrindo.

-É...-disse Inuyasha ficando vermelho e se aproximando de Kagome-Mas você gostou tanto assim do que eu disse?

-Eu adorei...e acho que nunca vou...esquecer...-disse Kagome olhando para Inuyasha e se aproximando dele e o abraçando.  
  
**"Everybody wants someone to love(Todo mundo quer alguém para amar) **

**Somebody they can trust(Alguém para poder confiar) **

**Somebody they can touch(Alguém para poder tocar)**

** Everybody wants to give their heart away(Todo mundo quer dar seus corações afastados) **

**Everybody needs a little tenderness(Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de ternura) **

**To feel understood(De se sentir compreendido)**

** To feel passionate(De se sentir apaixonado) **

**Everybody wants to be in love this way(Todo mundo quer estar apaixonado deste modo)"  
**  
Aquela noite foi uma noite especial, aqueles casais, além de finalmente poderem demostrar seu amor, eles poderão ficarem juntos, para sempre, e nunca, mesmo longe um do outro, poderão se esquecer.  
  
**"I wanna feel like an angel(Eu quero me sentir como um anjo) **

**I want to fly on a beam of moonlight(Eu quero voar em uma viga de luar) **

**I wanna see heaven from the inside(Eu quero ver o interior do céu)**

** I wanna feel just like juliet(Eu quero me sentir igual a Julieta)**

** Juliet Juliet(Julieta, Julieta)"**


End file.
